


Amnivalent

by Zoskaa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoskaa/pseuds/Zoskaa
Summary: Nayeon and Jeongyeon have anterograde amnesia and constantly flirt with each other at therapy, but don't actually make a move since they'll just forget each other the next day. Nayeon starts getting better and starts falling but it's only her who remembers.





	Amnivalent

Jeongyeon wakes up, welcomed by the sounds of the vital sign monitor. She prepares for another session of therapy, as she's been doing for a couple of weeks now. She's still confused as how she got here, and all of the information she currently knows was said to her by someone during the day.

As the doctor approached, she seemed to recognize her, it was Doctor Park, Jeongyeon's childhood friend.

“J-Jihyo? You're my doctor?”

“Yeah, Jeong, and I've been well, hope you are too.”

“You seem disheartened, have we done this exact conversation before?”

“Not exactly, you have different reactions everyday since you regained consciousness.”

“And when was that?”

“2 weeks ago, in a car accident. And don't worry about me, I'm just tired of another patient.”

Jeongyeon's curiosity was piqued by the statement since she doesn’t remember any sort of car that she was driving. On the other hand, Jihyo doesn't usually get worn out when dealing with people.

Jeongyeon tried to think of what happened to lead her to this point. Drinking, or something worse? While thinking about this, Jeongyeon noticed Jihyo was still talking.

“... you have to tell me when you remember something, and that's about it.”

Jeongyeon doesn't respond for a few seconds, and Jihyo tries again.

“Jeongyeon? Did you hear of the things I said?”

“Uhh, sorry Jihyo I daydreamed for a while but can you repeat that again? Please?”

“Ugh, alright but listen okay? This is your standard therapy procedure.”

As Jihyo explained the therapy process, Jeongyeon understood but she still wonders about the patient who bothers her doctor.

“Do you have any questions? I'll leave you now to prepare for the therapy.”

“None.”

Jihyo nodded and walked towards the door of the room but as she was about to leave, Jeongyeon called her.

“Actually, Jihyo?”

“What is it?”

“How long is the therapy?”

“A couple of hours, depending on the reaction to your brain.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

Jeongyeon wanted to ask about the patient who worn out Jihyo, but she's too afraid of forgetting about her the next day. As Jihyo entered the room, Jeongyeon stood up, followed her to the therapy room where she saw another person, a woman. Long hair, buck teeth, kind of short, long hands. Jeongyeon didn’t bother the person, but she was dazed when she saw her face, since amidst those buck teeth, a gummy smile awaited her and lightened her day.

Jeongyeon proceeded with the therapy, removing in her mind the image of the mystery patient she just saw.

After the therapy, Jeongyeon was exhausted and was instructed by Jihyo to rest immediately, so after the therapy, she immediately went to bed and rested.

The next day, the same conversation happened, but this time, Jeongyeon didn't fluster as much and had the courage to ask about _that_ patient.

“Hey Jihyo?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know the patient in therapy with me?”

“Yes Jeong, she’s really energetic and noisy, it's like your complete opposite.”

“Complete opposite...”

Jeongyeon was shocked by those words Jihyo said, as she's having a massive headache. Jihyo noticed this and immediately called for help.

“Jeongyeon? Are you okay?”

Therapy was cancelled for the meantime since Jeongyeon remembered a part of her past that she was unsure of. Jihyo slowly interviewed Jeongyeon but didn't force her much since she didn't want to strain Jeongyeon too much.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just feeling drained, that's all.”

“You think that could be a part of your past? You haven't told us much at all about yourself, since you got here, that is.”

“Probably? I haven't remembered much besides my basic information so this might be a part of what happened to me.”

“Alright Jeong, just rest, and we'll see what'll happen tomorrow.”

Jeongyeon nodded, and tried to sleep.

_Complete opposites, huh._

The words still ring into Jeongyeon's head but as she realized that she'll probably forget this in the next day, she calmed down and went to sleep.

Another day passed and Jihyo's back to where she was, besides Jeongyeon's bed, explaining why she was in the hospital. Jihyo was late though, dealing with other patients. Jeongyeon asked Jihyo again about the patient, since this time, Jihyo looked far more tired than ever. Not that she knows any of this even happened prior.

“Jihyo, can I know this patient always draining your energy? I feel like we'll get along well.”

“Oh stop it Jeong, you want to waste more of my energy?”

“Come on Jihyo, I just feel like I have to meet her.”

“Alright, this time tomorrow, I'll bring her here, besides, I think I need to let her walk too.”

“Why? Does she have leg problems?”

“Not necessarily, she just has the same complication as you, anterograde amnesia. I'm just checking if she can walk properly.”

Jeongyeon just nodded and Jihyo cued this as the gesture to leave since she still has other things to do.

As Jihyo was about to leave, she said something else “Jeong, don't stress too much okay?” and left. Jeongyeon wonders about the care in Jihyo's voice since she hasn't done anything bad at all. She brushed it off for the meantime and proceeded with the therapy. She saw again the buck tooth girl, being energetic and jolly, but Jeongyeon can’t seem to talk to her since they don’t have the opportunity to. After the therapy, nothing changed much, other than Jeongyeon knowing her basic information, but other than that, no progress.

Another day, another process, another repetition. But this day, it's different. Jeongyeon was about to meet her co-therapy patient, the one Jihyo's been stressing on. As the doors to her room opened, Jeongyeon immediately noticed one thing. Those buck teeth again, and she was slapping Jihyo, really hard.

The look on Jihyo says it all, she's tired of this woman, she might just be doing this based on the oath she recited. As Jihyo slowly approached with the patient, Jeongyeon gets more uneasy. She doesn't know why, but something about that girl seems to strike her.

“Jeongyeon, this is Im-”

“Im Nayeon! Nice to meet you!” Nayeon interrupts.

“Yoo Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon replies.

“Have we met? I feel like I know you.”  
“I don’t think so, you’re probably remembering another person.”

“I guess so.”

Jihyo coughs and says “Since you know each other already, I'll leave you be and I'll also cancel the therapy session since I was called back for an emergency. I'll see you both tomorrow.”

“Alright!” “Alright.” Nayeon and Jeongyeon said respectively, in different tones.

Jihyo left with a big smile on her face, like a huge burden was lifted off her. Jeongyeon thinks she just made up the emergency so that she could leave Nayeon as soon as possible. But it wasn't that bad, hanging out with Nayeon.

Jeongyeon noticed that Nayeon wasn't that noisy while looking at her, since she was frantically looking and moving around the room. At one point, Jeongyeon was tired of seeing her move around too much, and tried to rest. But Nayeon had other plans.

“Your name is Jeong… nam? Right‽”

“Yeon.”

“Yeonnam? That's a weird name.” Nayeon laughs.

“It's Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon.”

“Ohhh! Jeongyeon! We're both Yeons! Can I call you Jeongie?”

“No. I'd rather be called Jeong, or just Jeongyeon.”

“Okay Just Jeongyeon!”

“No- I mea-”

“You could be called JJ. And you’d be the greatest rapper of all time!”

Nayeon is now talking to herself. Jeongyeon now realizes how Jihyo went crazy because of this girl. She's unbearable.

“Just. Call. Me. Jeongyeon.”

Nayeon looks terrified of Jeongyeon, who’s completely serious. Jeongyeon sees the fear in Nayeon's eyes, realizing this, she immediately apologized.

“I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to be that scary.”

Nayeon laughs at this remark, pranking Jeongyeon.

“You're too funny, I hope we could get well together!”

Jeongyeon scoffs at Nayeon's statement, and shrugged her off.

“Heyyyy! Jeong-yeo-nie.”

Jeongyeon turns, and was locked into Nayeon's eyes, far too close to hers, their lips, so close to meeting, feeling each other's breaths to the point of heaving.

As blood rushed to their heads, they both scream, bump into each other's heads and sit down due to the impact. They're both sweating, as their pale cheeks turn into bright red.

“I'm s-sorry.”

“No worries, I shouldn't have turned around that quickly.”

Both of them just laugh at the minor accident as it became an icebreaker for them to converse with each other.

“Are you that nosy? Or are you really just clumsy?”

“I think I'm not that clumsy, you're just too stubborn to notice me.”

Nayeon pouts, and Jeongyeon's heart fluttered a little.

“Well, Ms. Im, I'll have you know that you were really, really, _really_ noisy a little while ago, and I was trying to rest.”

“Nayeon. Call me Nayeon.”

“Well, okay Nayeon.”

“Well Miss Yoo, couldn't you have noticed my charm and beauty a little sooner?”

Jeongyeon's heartbeat increased little by little and she tries to control it.

“Are you joking Nayeon? Cause that's a really funny one, with those buck teeth? You think you're pretty?”

“Yes Jeongyeon, I'll bite you and remove your skin in an instant.”

“Ouch, no thanks, you still aren't pretty though.”

Nayeon hits Jeongyeon, she hit her hard that Jeongyeon was moved out of her place.

“Oh! Did I hit you too hard?”

“Ah no worries, wasn't even shook by it.”

“Really? That's good then.”

“You absolute dunce, you almost pushed me off the edge of my bed!”

“You said you were fine, so I assumed you were fine, and now you're-”

“Shhhhhhhh.” Jeongyeon put her finger on Nayeon's lips. They were soft and tender, probably much like Nayeon too.

“You know, it's getting late, why don't you go back to your room, and we'll see each other tomorrow.”

Nayeon frowns, and Jeongyeon wondered why, was it because she doesn't want to see her anymore? Or was it because-

_Tomorrow._

Jeongyeon forgot. They both had the same condition so along with Nayeon, they'll probably forget everything that happened today as the next day arrives.

“Ah, shit, I'll just text Jihyo, I'll tell her to come and pick you up, so that we'll meet again.”

Nayeon jumps in excitement, almost bumping her head again, now on the ceiling this time around. Jeongyeon motioned for Nayeon to leave, and she did, but before she left, Nayeon told her “It was great meeting Yoo.” She smiled, and hopped around to the next room.

Jeongyeon somehow feels comfortable with Nayeon. At first, she may seem like a really annoying person, but inside, she's just a child wanting to get close with other people. After all, they're almost always alone in their room.

Jeongyeon texts Jihyo, “Hit me up with Nayeon again tomorrow. Thanks Jihyo.” and closes her phone. She wants to sleep, but she doesn't want to forget what happened today. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard her phone buzz. It was Nayeon.

“Can't sleep?”

“Yeah, wait how did you get my number?”

“Jihyo.”

“Why I'm still awake?”

“Your lights are still on.”

“Why your name is already on my phone?”

“I put it a while ago when you were 'angry’ with me.”

“Wow you pulled a sneaky move on me huh.”

“What can I say, I'm Im Nayeon.”

“I'll try to sleep now.”

“Yep, me too.”

“Good night.”

“Jaljayo!”

Jeongyeon smiled brightly, and all her worries of forgetting her turned into happiness of seeing her again. As she slept, she thought about Nayeon. But not for long.

The next day arrives, and Jeongyeon is greeted again by two faces she doesn't recognize, but this time Jihyo was the one to introduce them both.

“Jeongyeon, this is Im Nayeon.”

“Nayeon, this is Yoo-”

“Jeongyeon, yeah.” Nayeon intrudes.

“Yep Jeongye-, wait how did you know that?”

“I don't know Park, I think I'm slowly remembering little details. I don't remember what I did yesterday though, but I remember some things.”

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?!” Jihyo noticed that she raised her voice.

“I mean no harm, but I could've said that to the therapist since what they're doing might've helped you, and it would've also helped us in knowing what happened to you.”

“Sorry Jihyo, I was just so excited to meet Miss Yoo again. I'll tell you immediately next time. I promise.”

Jihyo agreed and went ahead after explaining everything that was needed to. Nayeon was hiding something else though, the moment when they almost kissed each other. She didn't bother to tell it though since it wasn’t that big of a deal, in Jihyo's point of view. But to her, it was wonderful.

“I'm sorry for not remembering but you're Im... Na… bong right?”

“Im Nayeon. The one and only.”

“Oh, sorry. And you're the one always making Jihyo frustrated?”

“I do?”

“Yeah, based on her expressions.”

“You remember those?”

“I don't, I just feel like she's been like that since she dealt with you, then to me.”

“I'm not annoying. She probably can't handle my appeal and glamour.” Nayeon poses and Jeongyeon laughs.

“Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!”

“Yeah this is, you look like my grandmother whenever you pose.”

“Grandma? I'm 23!”

“Grandma, are your bones about to break?” Jeongyeon keeps laughing at Nayeon, while Nayeon hits her multiple times, until Jeongyeon stops laughing.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch, okay I'll stop.”

 _“Grandma._ ” Jeongyeon said, whispering.

“What was that? Did you just call me Grandma again?!” Nayeon said, puffing her cheeks.

“Oh no, I didn't, I just said that I'm so grand and you should stand under my feet!” Jeongyeon said, trying to brush off the remark while posing. This time, Nayeon laughs at her.

“That. That's funny.”

“I'm trying to imitate you grandma.”

Nayeon just laughs and hits Jeongyeon. Their fun stopped when Jihyo entered the room and motioned for them to prepare for the therapy. Nayeon waved goodbye to Jeongyeon before leaving, and the latter waved back, with a smile on her face. Jihyo returned to fetch Jeongyeon, talking to her on the way.

“Hey Jeong, you like Nayeon?” Jeongyeon stops, then continued walking after a while.

“I… don't know.”

“You seem genuinely happy with her. It's the first time I've seen you smile so bright.”

“She just makes me feel like I'll remember her the next day, that probably, in some way, my amnesia will get better when I'm with her.”

“So you do like her.”

“I guess so. It's like I've known her for a long time.”

“I see.” Jihyo notes this and proceeded with the therapy.

After the session, Jeongyeon returns to her room, feeling drained, the stress in her mind was probably too much than what she asked for. Before sleeping, she washes up and notices that she has a ring on. She disregards this and before actually falling asleep, she remembers someone giving this to her, not knowing who it might be. Soon after, she falls asleep and another day comes.

Jihyo comes again, but this time without Nayeon. Jeongyeon proceeds to therapy after hearing Jihyo, and there she meets Nayeon once again. Jeongyeon smiles when she sees Nayeon, but can’t remember why. She says this to Jihyo and she bears this in mind.

Before their therapy, they were always put into a waiting room, since the therapists were still fixing the room.

This made conversations between the patients easier, and their loneliness inside the hospital may be lifted, even temporarily.

The problem was all the patients with amnesia were only the two of them.

There was a huge tension between them. They sat next to each other since their rooms were more or less beside each other. One move could crumble every single possibility of them ever talking to each other again.

Until Jeongyeon felt something fall on her shoulder. She looked and saw Nayeon, sleeping on her shoulder like a little baby. She nudged for Nayeon to wake up, but to no avail.

This made Jeongyeon put Nayeon on her lap, to make her sleep more comfortably. As Nayeon adjusted her sleeping position, Jeongyeon noticed Nayeon's features.

How her little buck teeth show when she's sleeping, how her hair is soft and complements her face, how big her eyes are, how her little nose is different from her whole face, and how beautiful Nayeon actually is.

Nayeon's face is soft, and Jeongyeon touches her tenderly, like a mother caressing a baby's bare face.

Not long after, the therapists go out of the room and tell them to go inside. Jeongyeon points at the sleeping bunny and they take her carefully inside.

Jeongyeon enters her room, with a full heart.

The next day, the two meet on the same seats, but this time Nayeon speaks up.

“They’re really terrible in handling the patients huh.”

Jeongyeon looks over to Nayeon who looks really bored to death.

“Yeah, can't believe they let a bunny walk around a hospital for people.” Nayeon laughs and just embraced the remark given to her.

“Hey there Miss Grumpy, we're both patients in this hospital. Don't animalize me.”

“Miss Bunny, I'm just trying to wait patiently for my turn in this therapy since I hardly remember anything. So could you just shhh and sit there quietly?” Nayeon felt challenged by this statement and further pushed Jeongyeon to talk to her.

“What's your name?”

“Yoo Jeongyeon.”

 _“More like Yoo are grumpy.”_ Nayeon said, whispering.

“What was that?”

“Huh? I said I'm Im Nayeon, even though you didn't ask.”

“Okay, _Nayeon,_ just don't bother me okay?”

“No can do Yoo, I can't bear to be in this hospital. It's too quiet, and it feels like I'm separated from the entire world.” Jeongyeon relates to what Nayeon said, since it's been weeks that she's been stuck in this hospital, and nobody's even visited her, as per doctor’s information.

“Did someone visit you yet?”

“No, I'm starting to think that my relatives are either dead, didn't know I got admitted here, are too busy, or just don't care about me.”

“They probably don't want to take care of you.” Jeongyeon said jokingly.

“Hey! Well, Miss Yoo, did _someone_ visit you yet?” Jeongyeon stops at the question, since she knows that nobody did and she has the same feelings as Nayeon.

“Uhh, no.”

“SEE!”

“Besides that, I just think it might be better too, since too much information might damage our brains, or something like that.”

“Wow, you sound like Jihyo.”

“Shut up. She's gonna explain it in even more complex terms that we could handle, our brains would be fried by then.”

“Fair point, but anyway, did you remember anything yet? Since we're both here since we have the same condition right?”

“Yeah, but disappointingly, no, I haven't remembered anything that significant to my life. I feel like I've known you before though.”

“Oh really? Must be because I'm so charming.”

“Hell no, you annoy me when you just frantically move around.”

“You're just too boring!” Nayeon sticks her tongue out.

“I don't really want to move around much, it's like too much of my life's been drained away from me.”

“Well, you can always create new memories.” Nayeon smiles, and Jeongyeon felt something inside her, it's like her heart suddenly started beating again, and this time, it's for Nayeon.

“Yeah, but not with you.”

“I didn't say anything about me.”

“Uhh, yeah next topic.”

“Miss Yoo? Were you thinking about meeeee?” Jeongyeon's blushing, and she turns away from Nayeon to hide this expression.

“No, I mean I just— implied since you were talking about memories, and you know, you were just... there.” Now Nayeon's blushing, and Jeongyeon turns back, seeing a flushed Nayeon.

“Hey there tomato face, what's with you?”

“Shut up. I hate you.”

“I hate you too, with my whole heart.” And they both laugh.

Their fun stopped when the therapists opened the doors and signaled for them to go to their respective rooms. They waved goodbye to each other, and started therapy. Several instances of this event happened, different days, different moments.

Jeongyeon tells the therapists that she feels like she remembers Nayeon, and about everything she felt during their conversation. As therapy finished, Jihyo walked with Jeongyeon back to her room.

“You doing good Jeong?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“I should probably introduce you to the therapists huh?”

“You think?”

“Yeah, they're really good people, and a new nurse will come tomorrow as well.”

“Yeah and _I will remember_ _these tomorrow_?” Jihyo laughs at how she forgot Jeongyeon has amnesia.

“Don't worry I'll remind you tomorrow.”

“How will you make me believe?” Jihyo pulls her phone from her pocket, and shows Jeongyeon the voice recording.

“Wow, that's invasion of privacy. What if I tell you a secret I'm not willing to tell anyone else?”

“I told you I'll record every conversation we'll have! I tell it to you everyday when I brief you on your therapy procedure. You aren't paying attention Jeong.”

“Uhh, sorry? Well, that's neat to have, at least it's easier to convince me. Can I hear what I previously said?”

“No Jeong, it's against protocol.”

“Oh did you say it before as well?”

“I'm just kidding, it's not that easy to access, but I think I can make it easier. Just tell me when.” Jihyo hands over a Post-It, which says “Tell Jihyo when to access recordings.”

“You think I'll remember using this?”

“Definitely.”

As they arrived in Jeongyeon's room, Jihyo bid farewell to her patient, and went on. Jeongyeon put the Post-It on top of a desk, expecting it to stay there.

When Jeongyeon was just about to sleep, she realized she forgot to ask Jihyo about the ring. Jeongyeon realized it's too late to bother her and she'll probably remember it the next day. But she didn't. The Post-It flies away, under her bed, never to be seen again. The next day arrives and she's back in the therapy room, with Nayeon hopping around.

“Hey Jeong!”

“Wait... what? How do you know my name?”

“Oh yeah, forgot you had the same condition as me. Im Nayeon, cheerful bunny!” Nayeon holds out her hand and shows a gummy smile, and Jeongyeon shook her hand and smiled back. There's something in Nayeon's smile, it's like she's providing light to the world, and beneath that smile, some type of pain is hidden underneath.

“So, uhh, how've you be...en? Sorry, this is all so weird to me.”

“I’ve been fine Jeongie, how are you holding up yourself?”

_Jeongie._

“I’m doing good, besides the fact that I’m always forgetting the day beforehand. Other than that, I _think_ I’m fine…?”

“That’s good. I think, I’m starting to remember some things, and I always see you, vividly.”

“How so? We haven’t met before right? That’s why we don’t know each other.”

“Yeah, but… nevermind. I think I just wanted to let you know that.”

“Thanks for telling me anyway.”

After a long bout of silence, the therapists take the patients to their own rooms.

Jihyo introduces Jeongyeon to the therapists, and to the new nurse.

“Jeongyeon, these are Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, your therapists. Your nurse is late, but she’ll be coming right about…”  
The doors opened, and an elegant nurse enters the room.  
“...now.”

“Sorry I’m late Dr. Park, I forgot which room I was supposed to go to.”

“No worries Nurse Myoui, just don’t be late in the future okay? And you already know your job right?”

“Yes Dr. Park.”

“I’ll be off then. Jeong. Good luck.”

Jeongyeon nods, and reintroduces herself to the staff. She looks at Nurse Myoui again, mesmerized by her beauty.

“I’m sorry but I forgot your name already Nurse…?”

“Myoui. Myoui Mina.”

“Ah, Myoui. Could I call you Nurse Mina?”

“Mina’s actually fine. After all, you’ll always see me now.”

“Okay, Mina.”

Mina chuckles at the embarrassed Jeongyeon, and not long after, they proceeded with the therapy.

After the therapy, Jeongyeon walked together with Jihyo, as usual. This day they took a different route since Jihyo needed to get something from another floor, as Jeongyeon held the railings to the stairs, she heard a metal clank. She looked down the staircase and didn’t see anything, and she saw her hand, which had a ring. Jeongyeon stopped, and she asked Jihyo, but Jihyo asked first.

“Jeong? Any problems?”

“Do you know about this ring on my hand?”

“Ah, that ring? As of now, we don’t have any information regarding that, but that might be from someone close to you from the past.”

“Can’t you gather any information regarding this?”

“Since you don’t have close relatives, or we can’t contact them, we have no information regarding that, and we also can’t force the government to spill any private information about you, since we aren’t blood related.”

“So… none?”

“Basically, yeah, unless you have a relative that we can easily contact, then he/she can access your information. And besides, you didn’t have any information that we could access.”

“Okay. So let’s just leave it like that.”

“Shall we go on?”

“Sure.”

Jeongyeon is still confused about the whole situation, why can’t she just access her own personal files? But then again, it might be for safety reasons of the hospital. And then again, she’ll just forget this the day afterwards, so, what’s the point?

Just before Jeongyeon was about to sleep, she remembers what Nayeon told her this morning, about how they might’ve already known one another before, which would explain the comfort Jeongyeon feels whenever she’s with Nayeon, or how Jeongyeon doesn’t try to push Nayeon away. But this time she did, and she hates it. Jeongyeon lays in bed, trying to convince herself that she’ll forget this the next day, and she does, but not after 3 hours of not being able to sleep properly.

Jeongyeon sits down on the waiting room, feeling extremely groggy, and Nayeon quietly sits down beside her. Jeongyeon doesn’t notice and tries to sleep. Nayeon then shakes her, and Jeongyeon woke up, on edge.

“What are you doing?!”

“Oh, Im Nayeon, you’re Yoo Jeongyeon right? We’ve met before and I can prove it because of this!” Nayeon shows her phone to Jeongyeon, with pictures of Jeongyeon either sitting down or standing up but the commonality was that her back was turned on almost all of the pictures.

“Are you... stalking me?”

“Come on Jeong, look around you! You’ve been in therapy for how many weeks now, and what makes you believe that I’m stalking _you_ , when we have the same condition.”

“Well, sorry, I didn’t get enough sleep last night and I feel tired as hell.”

“No worries!”

“Hey, Nayeon, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Do you sometimes think that maybe our lives won’t be hard if we didn’t have amnesia?”

“Well, these things happen in life, and these challenges just come to test us on how we should live our life. Even if things seem farfetched, isn’t life like that? It’s up to us to make the decisions to change our life.”

“Wow, you seem really optimistic.”

“I have to, it’s the only thing keeping me sane within these walls. Anything else?”

“Nothing, I guess I just feel alone since it feels like we’re being experimented on.”

“I guess so, but let’s just try to make the most out of this. Wanna take a picture?”

“How’d you bring your phone here?”

“I’m Im Nayeon.”

“That doesn’t expl-” Nayeon clicks on the camera.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!”

“You talk too much. Smile!” The two smile, and it seems like the world around them completely disappeared.

The two pose for different pictures until the therapists bring them in, and the two of them wave goodbye to each other.

As usual, nothing has changed much for the two of them, just some basic memory building, but for their own memories, it seems that Nayeon is recovering much faster than Jeongyeon.

  
After the session, Jeongyeon immediately went to her room to get some rest. As she opened the doors to her room, she saw her nurse, Mina sitting beside her bed.

“Nurse Myoui?”

“Mina.”

“M-mina? What are you doing here?”

“I said that you’ll always be seeing me now right?”

“Well, yes, but I didn’t expect that you’ll be my full-time nurse, who’ll always monitor what I do and stuff like that.”

“That’s the task assigned to me, and I’ll do my best to serve you.” Mina bows, and Jeongyeon does the same.

“Okay, so, I’ll sleep now, you get some rest too.”

“I just briefed you, I was on my way home too. Oh yeah, just in case you remember, I’ll be the one waking you up and briefing you every morning. Jihyo will still come, but she’s busier with other work.”

“Oh, okay. Can I ask why you were assigned to me all of a sudden?”

“Besides Jihyo’s workload? I think it’s because I’ve been in all your therapies as well.”

“So you know every single thing I’ve told my therapists?”

“Yes. Is that all? I’ll take my leave now.”

“That’s all. Thanks for all the hard work.”

“Same to you.”

Mina walks out the room, and Jeongyeon is still dazed by her. Jeongyeon still can’t believe that there’s a person like Mina, who looks so unreal and ethereal. Jeongyeon sleeps, trying to intake what she just saw.

Jeongyeon then returns to the waiting room, greeted again by the cheerful bunny. But this time, something was different.

“Good morning!”

“Morning.”

“You’re Yoo Jeongyeon, and I’m Im Nayeon, nice to meet us both!”

“Wow, you know me?”

“Yes, and actually, I’ve already known you for a long time.”

“Oh sure you do.”

“No, I can prove it.”

“Really? Show me then.” Nayeon grabs Jeongyeon’s hand and shows her both of their rings.

“Similar rings. Coincidence?” Nayeon then grabs her phone, and scrolls down really far down, and shows Jeongyeon.

“That’s… us?”

“You betcha.”

Jeongyeon sits down. She can’t believe anything that’s happening as of the moment. It’s like everything she currently knows was forced onto her.

“See? Even though I don’t really know our connections, I know that somehow, we knew each other before.”

“I… I…” Jeongyeon suddenly feels sharp pain.

“Jeongyeon?” were the last words she heard, until she passed out.  
  


Jeongyeon wakes up in her room, greeted by Mina and Jihyo.

“Hey Jeong, you feeling okay?”

“Yeah Jihyo, what happened?”

“You passed out just before therapy, we think it had something to do with you remembering something, but, it seems like you need some rest. But if you do remember something, don’t hesitate to tell us, okay?”

Jeongyeon nods, and Jihyo leaves.

Jeongyeon lays down and all she remembers was Nayeon telling her about something. About them? Together? She can’t possibly remember these. Jeongyeon then hears Mina, scribbling.

“Hey, Mina?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I had a great life before I had this amnesia?”

“I can’t say for sure, but I think you’ve done many good things for people.”

“You really think so?”

“Based on what I currently know about you, you’re interesting, and you have limited information regarding yourself too, which makes your current life more so alluring.”

“Since I don’t know my information, would you please tell me about yourself?”

“I’m Myoui Mina, 22, born in America, grew up in Japan, then proceeded to study medicine here in Korea.”

“22, and you’re already a nurse, so you’re _that_ smart?”

“I’ve been excelling in my class since I was in middle school, so that would probably add to my fast schooling. Anything else?”

“Are you single?”

“Oh why Miss Yoo? Will you hit me up?” Jeongyeon blushes at this assertion.

“And what if I do?”

“Then I wish you good luck. And yes, I’m still single.”

Even though Jeongyeon wonders about her previous life, knowing about someone else’s life seemed to calm her down. She then proceeds to peacefully sleep, being guarded by Mina.

As Jeongyeon enters the waiting room, she feels weird seeing the person sitting down. As she sat down beside her, she saw her browsing her phone. And she noticed it.

“Hey! Oh, it’s just you.”

“What do you mean it’s just me? Do you even know me?”

“Yeah, Yoo Jeongyeon, I’m Im Nayeon, I’m looking for something so shh.”

Jeongyeon did hush as she waited for Nayeon to speak. At the moment Nayeon did find what she was looking for, she screamed out of joy.

“Yes! Finally!”

“What is it?” Nayeon then shows her phone to the addled Jeongyeon.

“I finally found pictures of us together.”

“You mean, we were together? Friends?”

“No, I mean that we were in a relationship.”

“You and… me?” Jeongyeon stares at the phone, clearly in a state of disbelief.

“You must be joking Nayeon.”

“I’m not.”

“So you want me to believe this?! I don’t even know my family, friends, and you expect me to believe that we were together because of a picture?”

“Jeongyeon, calm down.”

“How am I supposed to calm down when every piece of information I obtain, just gets forgotten the next day?!” Jeongyeon has tears flowing down her face, and Nayeon wipes them.

“Jeong, I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to immediately accept this, but please try to comprehend this. I remember most of the time we spent together. I don’t ever want to forget your face again.” Nayeon starts crying as well. Jeongyeon feels heart-wrenched not just because of the discovery of her past, but also because she can’t bear to see another girl crying, and part of that is her fault.

“I’m sorry but, Nayeon, right? Could I just think about this?”

“Sure Jeong, take as long as you want.”

And Jeongyeon took her word.

Both of them wipe their tears, and the therapists then take the two crushed patients to their respective rooms. Jeongyeon tells her therapists about what she just learned, and Mina noticed that Jeongyeon feels deeply saddened by what she just experienced. Jeongyeon then said that she wants to transfer therapy rooms, to avoid Nayeon at all costs, as to avoid stressing her brain too much. Even though she just refuses to accept that there was something between her and Nayeon because she’s already fallen for... Mina.

Mina accepted the proposition quickly, knowing exactly why Jeongyeon wanted to do it, and also knowing that by doing this, she could spend more time with her. Also knowing that Jeongyeon will forget the said statement the day after, she immediately thought that this will be her opportunity to get Jeongyeon off Nayeon, permanently.  
  
The moments Jeongyeon spent with Nayeon, maybe it was just forced love, Nayeon doesn’t understand her. One thing Nayeon forgot was that Jeongyeon still had amnesia, even though Nayeon fell for Jeongyeon slowly, she forgot that Jeongyeon can’t remember any previous days, and therefore, the feelings and memories that came with those days.

Mina walks with Jeongyeon this time to her room, trying to calm her down despite everything that has happened.

“Mina, why did this have to happen to me? I don’t remember anything, a girl, Nayeon, suddenly says to me that we’re in a relationship, nobody visits me, and I-”

“Hush.” Mina put her finger on Jeongyeon’s lips.

“You know Jeong, you should really just try to not think about all the things happening to you all at once. Try to separate each event individually, then deal with it one by one. After you realize that everything’s not as complicated as it seems to be, then you can deal with it, properly.”

“But everything’s in shambles.”

“Isn’t life normally like that? We strive to reach a basic goal, but there are a lot of challenges in our way. What I’m trying to say is that we’ll always be faced with challenges, and it’s our job to conquer those, to achieve something.”

“What is that something?”

“Nothing really, since life accomplishments are achieved when you finally value others for the person that they are, not the person you thought them to be.”

Jeongyeon nods as they approach her room, and Mina asks one final question.  
“Jeongyeon, are you sure about transferring rooms?”

“Yes, Mina, why?”

“Nothing, it’s just that I don’t want you to make a decision solely based on what you were feeling at the moment.”  
Jeongyeon just stares at Mina, and shortly after, enters her room.

“Don’t worry Mina, I’ll be fine. I thought it out clearly, and good night as well.”

Mina enters Jeongyeon’s room shortly after and surprised to see her already sleeping. Mina looks at Jeongyeon tenderly, and smiles at the sleeping goofball. The smile quickly turns into a frown as she remembers that she still hasn’t told Jeongyeon about a detail that she’s keeping from her. A detail so important that maybe, would’ve changed their lives, if she told her sooner.

Mina leaves the room but not before planting a soft kiss on Jeongyeon’s forehead. Since Jeongyeon was half-awake during this time, she felt the kiss and took joy in feeling Mina’s soft lips on her head.

The next day arrives, and Nayeon is surprised as to why Jeongyeon isn’t in the waiting room. She waits for the latter, patiently. Minutes pass, and her therapists motion her to step inside the room, she then questions as to where Jeongyeon might be.

After her therapy, Nayeon was told that she might be released soon, since she’s constantly getting better, but she’ll still be required to go to the hospital for regular checkups. Her delight turned into sorrow as she realized that she still hasn’t seen Jeongyeon, and she has no way of contacting her. She leaves the room, and she immediately searches for Jihyo.

As what Jeongyeon wanted, she is in another room with her therapists, along with Mina, and happily chatting about legos. As soon as the therapy was done, Mina accompanied Jeongyeon again to her room.

“Hey Mina?”

“Yes Jeong?”

“I just wanted to say, thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?”

“I guess for sticking with me, and you know, always being there, from the start since I was hospitalized.”

“Of course, it’s my duty after all.”

“Can you be my duty too?”

A long silence takes place, before Mina answers.

“Yes Jeongyeon.”

The two then enter Jeongyeon’s room. Jeongyeon invites Mina to sit down on the bed beside her, and Mina follows. Jeongyeon slowly creeps up on Mina’s hands, and at the point of contact, their hands intertwined.

The two of them stare at each other, desire flowing out of their eyes. Mina had a secret, a secret she’s been keeping for years. And this secret is about to be revealed as Jeongyeon’s face slowly approaches hers.

The two meet in the middle for a hungry kiss, a kiss of desire, yearning, longing. Mina’s mouth was hot, and much better than what Jeongyeon initially expected. Jeongyeon pulls Mina’s dress, and Mina pulls Jeongyeon’s hair. Instinctively, Jeongyeon played with Mina’s tongue, earning a soft moan from the younger one. Jeongyeon breaks off, as the two of them are both panting.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Jeongyeon said, still breathless.

“It’s okay. Perhaps this is an expression of love?” Mina says, with a small laugh.

“I could get used to this.” Mina adds.

“Do you want to?”

“I’d be willing to, but not now.”

Mina stands up, readjusts her dress, and prepares to leave. Jeongyeon stands up as well, and hugs Mina from behind.

“I think I love you.”

“Don’t, I’ll get kicked out of this hospital.” Mina jokingly says.

“I love you too, but don’t get too hasty Miss Yoo.”

Mina leaves the room, and to her surprise, sees Jihyo outside the room.

“Jihyo? W-what are you doing here?”

“Oh I was looking for you, since Nayeon came to me about something.”

“It’s about _her_ right?” As Mina glances to the room behind her.

“Yes. Uhh so, Jeongyeon huh?”

“Well, Jihyo I have to tell you something about us.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell it to the higher ups.”

“No, not about that. It’s about something else.”

“What is it?”

“How do I say this.” Mina stops for a while before speaking again. “I actually know Jeongyeon, and she’s basically the person I’ve admired since we were in high school. Do you remember the day you called me to spectate on Jeongyeon? I was so happy then since I’ll be able to see her again, but I was also dismayed because I knew that Jeongyeon and Nayeon were married. I’m sorry for not telling you anything sooner. I was scared that you-”

“W-wait, so Nayeon and Jeongyeon were married?”

“Yes.”

“I understand that you love Jeongyeon but they’re married. You can’t force marriage if they’re bounded legally already.”

“Then we’ll get married in Japan.”

“What about the marriage documents? You can’t get married if those exist!”

“Let’s just say those documents are safely stored somewhere anyone can’t find them except me.”

“Well… I- I don’t approve of this, but you do you, and if anything happens to my Nayeon, you know what you’re in for, okay?”

“Yes Doctor Park.” Jihyo motions to leave, but is quickly stopped by Mina. “So what is it about Nayeon that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Oh, about that. Well, she went to my office and of course asked where Jeongyeon was, and since Jeongyeon said that she doesn’t want to meet Nayeon, I just said that she may have transferred to another ward, but I have no information regarding it. So what do you plan to do to Jeongyeon? I can’t keep Nayeon at bay all of the time, and she might discover on her own.”

“But Nayeon’s about to be discharged right? Then we’ll just guard Jeong until she gets discharged.”

“She’ll still return for regular checkups though.”

“Then don’t let her see Jeongyeon.”

A few days pass and Nayeon was finally discharged from the hospital. Before leaving, she saw a familiar face, a girl from her past. It was someone she knew, but not quite remember exactly. “M… Myoui?” It was Mina, someone from her old high school, a smart kid. Mina looked completely different now, she’s gorgeous, and she’s even a nurse? In Korea?

Nayeon left her old schoolmate, and eventually just went home, to the place where she knows she’ll learn more about her past.

Nayeon stops outside her house. “So this is it.” She inputs the code, 091510* and after a beep, the door is unlocked. She’s unable to remember the significance of the code, and just brushes it off. She steps inside, greeted by the creaking of the floorboard. She looks around and was unable to recognize most of the things scattered around her house and she’s intrigued by a certain part of the house.

Just beyond the living room, before she gets to the kitchen, there’s a special room in which there are various instruments and music equipment. “Recording booth.” Nayeon says as she enters the room. She doesn’t recall using an instrument, so she must be living here with somebody else, besides the fact that the house is also huge, which could accommodate at least nine people. She holds the microphone, and sings her heart out. Even without the rhythm, Nayeon’s sole voice rings all throughout the booth as she remembers the lyrics to her favorite song, without knowing how or why.

Soon after, she stops, and she explores the house a bit more. She stumbles upon a photo book, and as she turns page by page, she stops near the end, as she sees her and Jeongyeon kissing each other. Nayeon’s tears start to fall, as she looks at her ring, and the photo again. She drops the photo book, and starts sobbing uncontrollably. She then slowly stops, as she picks up the photo book, and sees her wife, smiling back at her. “I will not break our promise.” Nayeon returns the photo book to where she saw it, and wanders more around their house.

Nayeon, busily observing the house, unknowingly trips on a lego brick which Jeongyeon loved to play and sees a dusty letter underneath a cabinet. She picks it up and sees that it’s from Mina. She immediately opens the letter and reads it. Nayeon discovers that Jeongyeon has been Mina’s crush ever since they were in high school. She wondered why Mina was in Korea, at the same hospital with Jeongyeon, and now she knew the exact reason.

Jeongyeon quietly sits in her room, waiting for Mina to come back. She sees the door open and sees the elegant swan walking towards her. She stands up to hug her, but Mina playfully pushes Jeongyeon back. “Why?” Jeongyeon says, with a pouty face. “You’re getting transferred.”

“Why? Where?”

“Japan. Since there are more hospitals over there that could aid you better.”

“How about my life here? My friends, family, loved ones, or everyone that were in my life?”

“Don’t you want to spend your life with me? I’ll be there for you every single moment there. We’ll create new memories, friends, and of course, a family. I’ll guide you for every single day of my life.”

Jeongyeon hesitates for a while, but then accepts the offer. She wouldn’t be able to leave for about a few weeks though, so for the remaining weeks, she was facilitated strictly by Mina, to ensure Nayeon won’t be able to take control of her.

Nayeon regularly comes back to the hospital, not just because of the checkups, but in hopes of seeing Jeongyeon, and maybe convincing her about the truth of their lives. But to her disappointment, Jeongyeon can’t be found, and the staff are also unbeknownst as to where she might be. Nayeon returns, and returns, and returns, until Jeongyeon has already moved to Japan with Mina, and she still comes back to the hospital. At one point, Nayeon just gave up on asking for information at the hospital, and begins her own search for Jeongyeon. She feels her phone buzzing, and she answers it.

“Hey Nayeon, it’s Momo!”

“Momo? You mean, Momo, my bestest friend since I was a little kid?!”

“Yes of course! Who else would be the one to handle you all the time? So, where are you?”

“I recently had amnesia so could you promise that you won’t fool me about what I know when we finally meet?”

“Amnesia, really? You’re a real jokester Nayeon, and you even leveled up your jokes! It’s not even April 1! Will you believe me if I said that we lived on the same street, ate all kinds of food together, and you even married my roommate in college! And-”

“Which roommate?” Nayeon interrupts Momo.

“I only had one dumdum, it’s Jeongie!” Nayeon momentarily stops.

“Hello? Nayeon?”

“Yeah sorry, sorry, I’m in the cafe near our old school. Come meet me there.”

“That’s our favorite one! I’ll be there soon.”

Momo arrives at the cafe, after about three hours. She then starts to chat with Nayeon, apologizing for being late, and explaining all of the fuss she got into before getting there. Momo then asks Nayeon about the whole amnesia stunt being pulled on her, and Nayeon slowly explains to Momo what happened to her. After a long discussion, Momo then grasps the situation, barely, and apologizes again for not knowing that they were hospitalized, and for such a long period of time as well. Nayeon then asks Momo what about what she was doing, and why she just came home after so long. Momo then responds that she was on a vacation to Japan, and she couldn’t contact anyone outside the country. She tried various ways but ultimately failed. She just continued her vacation and said that she’ll just contact people when she returns to Korea, so the person she immediately called was her best friend, Nayeon, since she missed her so much. But there was another reason why Momo called Nayeon, and it was something Nayeon needed to know. After a long discussion on Momo’s vacation and Nayeon’s experiences, Momo then pulled the trigger.

“Oh, Nabongs, I have another thing to talk to you about.”

“What’s that?”

“About Jeong, I, uh, kinda saw her.”

“Jeongyeon? Where? When? How?”

“Chill out Nayeon, I want you to be as calm as possible to what I’m about to say okay?”  
Nayeon reluctantly agreed.

“I saw Jeongyeon, in Japan.” Nayeon paused for a moment.

“In Japan?! How would she even get there?”

“I saw her as I was supposed to board, and she was with another girl, I think it was Jeong… nam?”

“Mina. That girl. She stole my girl.”

“Wait, Mina? The one who had a long crush on Jeong? That Mina? Wow, she looked amazing when I saw her.” Momo sees the infuriated look on Nayeon’s face and immediately takes it back. “I-I mean of course, you’re more beautiful, since Jeong chose you riiiight?” Momo nervously replies.

“Of course, I’m Im Nayeon. Nobody could ever resist me.”

“I see that you’re still overflowing with confidence, despite your incident.” Nayeon looks at Momo confusingly.

“Why? Do you think I lost all my confidence?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Anyway, I need to go to Japan. As soon as possible.”

“That… might be a problem.”

“Why?”

“First of all, do you have money? And your passport and visa as well, are those still valid? Do you even know where they’re placed?”

“Money… no. Passport? I think it’s… just here somewhere?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I. Just need to take back Jeong. I can’t-” Nayeon starts to tear up. “Lose her again.” Momo then hugs Nayeon.

“Why are you always looking for Jeongyeon,” Momo thought. “When I’ve been here for you since the start.” She can’t say it, the risk is far too great, and she can’t risk their friendship because of emotions.

“Listen. I’ll help you okay? That’s what best friends do, right?” Friends. Everytime Momo hears or says it, the pain just gets exponentially stronger.

“Really?!” Nayeon’s eyes lit up in excitement. “I love you so much Momo!” Nayeon then hugged Momo tight, and Momo felt her heart pounding. The mixed feelings of bliss and despair enter her heart, and she can’t really distinguish which one overpowers her.

“I love you too, Nabongs.” Momo says, with a confused heart.

“Where do we start?” The duo then travel around Korea, trying to help Nayeon find a job (or her old job), and to also hang out with each other. Of course, with Momo’s money.

Ever since they were little, Momo and Nayeon had always been tied to each other. They played together, went to each other’s houses, and they went to the same school, together. Every single year that will pass by, they know more and more about each other and about themselves. They were practically sisters. Momo had been there when Nayeon lost her two front teeth, until now, where those front teeth became her most valuable asset. Their friendship wasn’t the only thing that developed all throughout those years, Momo’s feelings had been too. She knows that she doesn’t have a chance with Nayeon, and those feelings were only strengthened when Nayeon knew Jeongyeon, which was Momo’s roommate in college. Nayeon had always been bugging Momo to help her with Jeongyeon, and Momo, being the best friend that she is, sacrificed her own feelings for Nayeon. Until now, Momo still hasn’t forgotten how Nayeon cried to her when she and Jeongyeon fought, or when Nayeon had problems which she couldn’t tell Jeongyeon. Momo had always been there for Nayeon, but Nayeon has always looked at Jeongyeon.

Over the course a few weeks, Nayeon had earned enough money to travel with Momo, and to also go to Japan. Nayeon had _some_ money, but Momo was still shouldering most of their expenses. But something was off. Nayeon spent so much time with Momo that she almost forgot her own goal, which was to get Jeongyeon back, and to finally be with her until their death, as per their vows. She missed this. She missed Momo. Nayeon rid of these thoughts and focused on her original plan, which was to go to Japan, but this time, she was going to bring Momo with her, to pay back for helping her, and because she really misses Momo, even though she won’t openly admit it. Nayeon had always leaned on Momo, but only now she realizes how much Momo has helped her in every single moment of her life. She’s been there at her first birthday, first heartbreak, first love. But Momo wasn’t the first wife Nayeon had, it was Jeongyeon. Nayeon only thought of Momo as a friend, a sister, almost, and she wonders what Momo thought of her all these years.

“Momoring?” The two stop in the street. “Did you ever like me?” Momo then blushes at the question. “What are you talking about Nayeon, of course, you’re my best friend!” Momo nervously says, turning her back to Nayeon. “No, I mean, more than friends.” Momo’s heart is now thumping intensely, like her heart’s about to leap out of her chest. Will she finally say it? Will she succumb to Nayeon’s charm? Will she finally- “No.” Momo replies as monotonous as possible. “Okay.” Nayeon replies, with a pang of regret for asking the question. “Let’s go?” is what Nayeon says, and Momo silently agrees. The two separate to go to their separate homes, and Momo wonders whether what she had done and said were the right things. She just lets it go, and proceeds to go home.

“I’m going to Japan.” Nayeon determinedly says to Momo. “I’ll come with you then, I don’t want you to get lost there after all.” Momo replies, stuffing her face with ice cream. “Of course, I’ll stay at your place as well, right?” Nayeon jokingly says. “If you want to, but you can’t sleep on my bed!” Momo replies. “I’m just kidding, I need to find my place too, I shouldn’t always rely on you, I need to survive on my own as well.”

“No worries Nayeon. I even have an extra bed! I insist.”

“Alright I’ll stay in your place, but I have to give back something to you okay? I can’t keep on getting everything from you.”

The two then come into an agreement, and set their flights to Japan.

Jeongyeon comes home after a long day of work, and is greeted by Ray, Mina’s dog. As Mina is sitting on the couch, playing video games.  
“Hey Jeong, long day?”

“Yeah, it’s tiring baking all day you know?”

“But you’re enjoying it though?”

“Yeah of course, I’ve been baking since I got here.”

“I still remember tasting your worst creations. Would you mind not poisoning your customers?”

“I would never. Oh, that reminds me, I’m trying a new recipe, would you be my tester?” Jeongyeon hands Mina a bag. Mina pauses her game, looks inside the bag, and sees a single piece of bread.

“Melon bread? Are you sure these aren’t poisonous?”

“Just taste it.”

Mina gets the melon bread, and bites into it. As she bites the bread for the third time, she feels a hard material between her teeth. She retrieves the object and sees that it was a ring. Jeongyeon approaches Mina and kneels down. As she mutters the words “Will you marry me?” Mina starts to tear up. Mina screams “Yes!” and instantly barrages Jeongyeon with kisses.

“You know this could’ve killed me right?”

“Well, you didn’t die, so my plan worked right?”

“This is why I love you.”

“I love you too, my little penguin.”

  
  


“What’s the date today?”

“October 31.”

“When’s the flight?”  
“Tomorrow.”

“Shit! Tomorrow is Jeong’s birthday.”  
“Yeah.”

Nayeon saw the disinterest in Momo’s face, and as well as her tone. She didn’t bother to ask why, because Momo seemed like she already had a bad day. It seems like Nayeon forgot something, she just can’t wrap her mind around what it might be. She neglects it, since it was probably something minor. The day went on surprisingly dull, mostly because Momo doesn’t want to do anything, besides to eat, and she didn’t eat wholly as well. Something seems to be bugging her mind. Scared but worried, Nayeon asks Momo “Hey, you alright? Are you sick?” and Momo just continues walking until they went home. The day was supposed to be fun, since it was their last day in Korea for a while, but all of it didn’t seem to matter because of the dull atmosphere. Nayeon quietly sleeps, wondering what she might’ve done to Momo to cause her to be that way. She eventually sleeps, at 3 in the morning, and their flight was in 3 hours.

Momo shakes Nayeon vigorously, telling her to hurry since they’re going to miss their flight. Was it a dream? Did Momo suddenly forget yesterday? Nayeon spaces out but gets pulled back to reality when Momo shows her the time. 5:30. 30 minutes is a pretty short, but she was Im Nayeon. Nayeon showers, gets ready and they ride the nearest taxi. The journey to the airport wasn’t troublesome, and they got there with 15 minutes to spare. Since it was a private flight, they just went on with it. “What a lucky day.” Nayeon thought.

After they boarded the plane, they got in Japan in no time at all. It was just nine o’clock in the morning, so Momo wanted to explore for a bit and tour Nayeon around. Nayeon is still fazed from the difference yesterday and today, but Momo’s back to her old self, so she didn’t bother. They explored Osaka, going to amusement parks, cafés, and different shops, wherever Momo took Nayeon. They both enjoyed it, it seemed like they were inseparable. Before they knew it, a whole day has passed by and they were on their way to Momo’s house.

Momo said that she wanted to eat jokbal before going home, even if Nayeon knows that Momo was extremely tired. Nayeon still agreed and carried Momo to the nearest jokbal store. When they were almost halfway, Nayeon hears Momo sleeping on her back. Nayeon calls a taxi and tells the driver the address to Momo’s house.

Momo was soundly asleep on Nayeon’s lap, occasionally talking about food and talking to herself in her own language. Nayeon triggers a memory, when Nayeon was the one sleeping on Momo’s lap, right after they graduated, when they drank at a bar. Momo guided Nayeon all the way home, and even though the memory is a blur, Nayeon remembers how Momo didn’t leave her for a single moment back then.

When they arrived, Nayeon puts Momo down on a bench just outside the house, since she doesn’t know how to enter Momo’s house. She tries to wake up the sleeping peach, which was ineffective. At this point Nayeon rummaged Momo’s things, in hopes of finding the keys to her house. She finds her purse, and eventually, the keys, but she also catches a glimpse of another object, a photo. It was the two of them, proudly holding their diplomas. She then finds another picture, and sees herself, singing her heart out. Nayeon is touched upon seeing the photo, since she didn’t know Momo took a picture of her when they were in college, and has been keeping it ever since.

Nayeon glares at Momo, while her face slowly creeps towards Momo’s, until suddenly, the door opens and Nayeon quickly fixes herself. The maids told Nayeon to let them handle Momo, but Nayeon insisted that she will be the one to take care of Momo, this time. The maids agree, and show Nayeon the way to Momo’s room. Nayeon puts Momo down, and notices that every single gift she gave to Momo was in her room. A part of the room dedicated just for Nayeon. Momo suddenly wakes up, shocked as to why Nayeon was inside her room. Nayeon explains everything, and the two are left in a state of awkwardness. After a while, the two try to speak, but Momo gets to speak first.

“Nayeon. I’ve — been meaning to tell you this.” Nayeon tenses up at the statement, bracing for what Momo might say. “I… love you. Not just as a best friend or a sister even. I loved you ever since we met, and I don’t want to have regrets by not telling you what I feel. I just-”

“I’m sorry.” Nayeon instantly interrupts. “I won’t leave Jeongyeon behind, even though someone stole her away from me. I vowed that I will love her until I die, and I have no plans on changing that.” Nayeon picked up her things, and went for the door. Momo was left speechless on her bed, trying to intake everything Nayeon said to her. Nayeon didn’t look back, and her mind was focused only on one thing: finding Jeongyeon.

The next morning came, and Nayeon woke up to a text message from Momo.  
_“I’m sorry about last night. Could we still be friends? I can’t lose you.”_

Nayeon turns off her phone, and goes on with her day.

The following weeks were different for Nayeon. She looked for jobs since she wasn’t living off Momo anymore, and when she finally got one, she still had to look for Jeongyeon. Even though she put in all her effort into finding her, none of her methods seemed to work. Every day that passed by made her lose a little bit of hope that she might still be able to reclaim Jeongyeon.

Until one day, as if destiny had planned for her to meet this person again, she saw Momo sitting down on the cafe they first went to when they arrived in Japan. Nayeon hesitates to go inside, since she feels like Momo doesn’t want to talk to her, due to what happened weeks prior. Nonetheless Nayeon still goes in, and walks straight up to Momo’s table.

“Is this seat taken?” Nayeon asks as Momo glances at her. “No, and hopefully you aren’t too.” Nayeon sits down and orders a drink. “Sorry, but this heart’s full.” Nayeon playfully answers back. The two then laugh at their little exchange and it seemed like nothing happened between them.

“Have you found Jeongyeon yet?”  
“Of course not, Japan is so big, I don’t even know where to look for her next.”

“Have you tried searching for the Myoui residences?”  
“Myoui is a surname, and there might be tons of Myoui’s here.”

“Have you forgotten that Myoui is a rare name here in Japan?”  
“Have you forgotten that I had this disorder called amnesia?”

“Oh, yeah I forgot as well, my bad.”

“But you are right that the surname Myoui isn’t that abundant here. I guess I’ll continue on from there. Thanks.”

“No problem Nabongs.”  
Nayeon finishes her drink, and leaves the cafe. Even though she isn’t sure if she’s gonna meet Momo again, she could still text her if she needs her.

Another few weeks later, as Nayeon was walking down on the way to her work, she saw Momo again, coincidentally. This time, Momo was the one to spot her and also the one to start the conversation.

“Hey Nabongs, long time no see.”

“Hey Momoring, what have you been up to?”

“Nothing much, just working out and wasting that exercise by eating my heart out.” The two laugh at Momo’s statement.“Good thing you haven’t changed that part about you.”

“What about you? Looks like you’re representing Japan on a global conference.”

“I’m just going to work, since I’m not relying on you anymore.” Nayeon jokes.

“That’s good, but you know I could still help you whenever you need it, right?”

“Yeah I know, but I can’t keep on doing that.” Nayeon looks at her watch and notices that she’s about to be late for work. “I’ll be off then, I might get fired if I arrive late to work.” As soon as Nayeon turns around, Momo asks a question to Nayeon. “Are you free later tonight? Can I treat you dinner, since it’s Friday and you won’t get paid until next week, I’ll shoulder everything, just this time.”

Nayeon agrees on Momo’s proposition, since she wants to spend time with her best friend too, even if she almost ghosted her.

After work, Nayeon texted Momo asking where they should meet-up and Nayeon goes to the said location. Nayeon was shocked to discover that the address sent to her was the same cafe that they went to multiple times, but she didn’t question it since Nayeon loves the food served there as well. The two sit down at a table and order their food. It wasn’t long before one of them started talking about what happened between them. And Nayeon was the one to start.

“Listen Momo, I’m sorry for-”

“Shush.” Momo interrupted. “I know. I just have one favor for you. Could you do it for me?”  
“I’ll do anything.”

“Could you love me, even if it’s not true?”

“I could, but that means that if Jeongyeon ever comes back, I’ll choose her over you anytime.”

“I know, but could you make me feel that you want me, and you care for me? Those are the only things that I want.” Momo says while trying to hold her tears.

Nayeon then stands up and hugs Momo. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You already did.”

“I’ll do my best.”

For the following months, Nayeon and Momo acted like a real couple. At times, Nayeon seemed to forgot about Jeongyeon, but every once in a while, she’ll look at her ring and remember all the moments they’ve spent together, and the vows they said to each other. She still looks for Jeongyeon, but as time passed by, she lessened and lessened her efforts into finding her long lost bride.

A year passed by, and Jeongyeon and Mina are already preparing for their wedding.

“Hey Jeong? Are you ready? At this point we’ll be late!” Mina said.  
“I’m almost ready!” Jeongyeon replied, hastily running down the stairs.

“I’ll see you later okay?” Jeongyeon says, still trying to fix all her things.

“Yes you will.” Mina replies.

Finally, Jeongyeon enters her vehicle and makes her way to her stylist.

Nayeon picks up the phone, hearing Jihyo on the other side. She’s shocked to hear that Jeongyeon’s getting married to Mina, and she wonders why she wasn’t invited.

At realization, she immediately dressed up, looked at Momo, and went to the church.

Mina walks on the aisle, on the way to the altar. To Jeongyeon.

Nayeon runs to her car, on the way to the church. To Jeongyeon.

Mina faces Jeongyeon, standing in the altar.

Nayeon faces the dilemma of losing Jeongyeon again.

“I do.” Mina says.  
  


“I object!” Nayeon interjects.

Absolute silence filled the church, and the priest asks what claim she has to stop the wedding.

“That woman, Yoo Jeongyeon is married to me!” Nayeon shouts, her voice quavering.

“What proof do you have?” Mina shouts back.

Mina then looks at Jeongyeon, as if asking for her to do something, but Jeongyeon’s gaze was fixated on Nayeon, and Nayeon only, as it has always been.

Silence filled the room again, and after a while, seeing that Nayeon had no proof of her and Jeongyeon’s marriage, Mina motioned for the wedding to continue and to escort Nayeon outside for being delusional.

What Mina didn’t know was why Jeongyeon was staring at Nayeon, and Nayeon thinking of some way to prove her statement, Jeongyeon’s memories were resurfacing, and that was the exact moment it had to happen.

“Wait.” Jeongyeon says.

“Nayeon-ie?” Jeongyeon asks, tears starting to form on her eyes.

“Jeongyeonie?” Nayeon replies, tearing up as well.

Jeongyeon dropped everything she was holding and ran towards Nayeon, her true bride.  
  


“I’m the proof.” Jeongyeon muttered. “I don’t know how Min-, Miss Myoui managed to hide the true marriage documents, but I remember everything. Including how I vowed to Nayeon that I won’t ever leave her side, until I die.” Jeongyeon added.

“May I?” Jeongyeon asked Nayeon.

“Please do.”

Jeongyeon goes in, their tears clashing on their faces. Their kiss was full of regret, passion, and longing. Never do they want to experience something like this again, but knowing them, something’s bound to happen soon enough.

After the fiasco, the two filed a bigamy case against Mina, in which they won due to the government having the files in their database, amidst Mina trying to hide and destroy any trace of those documents.

"I trusted you. You made me believe I loved you even though my heart was already bound to someone else. I gave you everything I had, but you kept things away from me. I hope you'll regret what you've done, and find peace in some way." Jeongyeon says to Mina, right after winning the trial.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon return to Korea, renew their vows, and reside in their home.

“How long have we been separated?”  
“I don’t know, maybe 2 years?”

“And you forgot my birthday? Twice?”

“You were busy baking bread for someone else.” Nayeon rolls her eyes and pouts.

“Aww my cute little bunny can’t take a joke.” Jeongyeon hugs Nayeon and kisses her on the cheek which earns her a punch from the bunny.

“I didn’t forget your birthday. I was always looking for you, and I didn’t forget you once.”

Their talk was interrupted by a phone call. It was from Jihyo. She asked the two of them to come to the hospital not as patients, but as friends.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon make their way to the hospital, bantering along the way. As they arrived, they immediately bump into Jihyo, and asked why she called the two of them there.

“I’m sorry it had to come so late, but I finally know what both of you were, prior to the accident.” The two brace themselves for the upcoming news.

“Nayeon, you were a singer, and you were on the way to stardom until _that_ happened.” Nayeon feels resentful, but happy nonetheless because of Jeongyeon.

“Jeongyeon, you were… a baker and had the best reputation among all the other bakers.”

Jeongyeon fist bumps the air since even after the crash, her baking skills haven’t diminished.

They thank Jihyo for telling them this and are already preparing to leave, but Jihyo stopped them.

“There’s one more thing.”

“What is it?” The two of them ask.

“You were on your way to celebrate your third anniversary, and some guy was drunk driving which led to your car crashing.”

Instead of sulking and being angry at what happened, they just joked around with what happened and moved on with their current situation.

“I’ve been with Nayeon for three years!? How did I handle you?” Nayeon then playfully punches Jeongyeon multiple times for messing with her.

“You’re one to talk! Do you even remember how many times my feet hurt because of your stupid legos?”

“I’m not clumsy.”

Nayeon and Jeongyeon continue exchanging insults to each other while Jihyo watches them, laughing.

  
After their mini fight, they told everything that happened to Jihyo, and she confessed as well that she didn’t stop Mina from doing what she was doing.They both forgive Jihyo, since this commotion didn’t just harm their relationship, but it also strengthened it.

Years passed, and they were on their way to celebrate their seventh anniversary.

“Doesn’t this remind you of something?”

“What? The crash a few years back?”

“Yeah, something doesn’t feel right.”

“You _aren’t_ the one driving this time.”

  
  


“Yeah Jeong, you aren’t.” Mina replies.


End file.
